I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game and, more particularly to an educational and entertaining game involving the spelling of words.
II. Description of the Prior Art
While many educational and entertaining games have been devised which, as their primary purpose, employ the use of the alphabet to permit the participants to spell out one or more words, the applicant is not aware of any game which involves the principles, objectives and physical structure proposed in applicant's invention.
Examples of prior art word games and word educational devices which are known to applicant are U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,092, issued July 2, 1963 to Bredehorn; U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,556, issued Aug. 27, 1963 to DiPonte; U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,333, issued Jan. 7, 1975 to Kopp; U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,816, issued Apr. 18, 1978 to Shafer; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,560, issued Mar. 19, 1963 to Agud.